Breakeven
by TheCrayCrayGirl
Summary: "I love you, Korra." Mako confessed, smiling at the young Avatar. Korra wasn't able to respond. Her feelings were confusing, even for her. "I-I can't..." Was all she can say and left without even saying goodbye.


**A/N:** Hey there people! Thanks for checking out my story! Oh anyways, I decided to discontinue the 'She's Dating The Gangster' since I really don't have that much ideas. Sorry for that, but...if in case I get any ideas, I'll reconsider to write Chapter 3 instantly. If you want, you can check it out. Okay, so, this is an excerpt from Book One: Air, Episode 12...yeah you know it. And also, please review/follow or fave my story. It would mean the world to me. That's all!

**WARNING: **SPOILERS! If you haven't watched Legend of Korra yet, including the last episode, discontinue reading.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Legend of Korra, except for a lot of OCs.

* * *

_"Korra, wait!" __Mako pleaded the young Avatar to stop._

_Korra halted to a stop._

_Not turning around, she folded her arms over her chest and kept her eyes closed, wanting to hear every single thing the firebender boy has to say._

_"Go away." Those words left her cold lips, not wanting any further companionship._

_Mako walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder._

_He knew how depressed the young Avatar was._

_Being unable to defeat Amon and was successful in taking away the bending of the most powerful person in the world, the firebender boy knew how hurtful it is to lose something so valuable in a person's life._

_And so, he believed that he was the only one who comfort her with this unwanted feelings._

_"I will." He placed the tone of his voice to produce a soft pronounciation. "But before I do, I just wanted you to know..."_

_His words came to a falter._

_The young Avatar waited for him to continue and turned to him._

_"...that I love you, Korra."_

_Those five words meant the world to him._

_He knew what he had to say and he was expecting that the girl whom he loved, would love him back._

_But instead, an unexpected reply came._

_His hands have reached the edge of her cold cheeks, but Korra held it and placed it gently to where it should belong._

_"I-I can't..." The words came to a stutter._

_A new sensation warmed up to him._

_He felt...confused...and his heart was not beating as it was in its normal state._

_Korra away from him, took Naga, her polar bear dog and ran off into the outside wilderness...the doors unable to close after she left, leaving a confused and hurt Mako inside._

_Thankfully, Tenzin came up to him and patted him on the shoulder._

_"It's going to be alright." He reassured the boy. "Korra...She just needs time to be left alone."_

_Mako gazed from the horizon of the setting sun._

_Those words meant affection. He did loved Avatar, and he is not going up just yet..._

* * *

_Korra came to the edge of the icy cliff, which surrounds the sea that leads to the other side of the world._

_There she sat close to the edge, some of the snow falling down in the process._

_How can I save the world when I can't even bring back my own bending?_

_I'm the most hopeless Avatar ever._

_Those thoughts came to her mind, as she made effort not to push that away._

_Tears immediately appeared on the edge of her eyes, flowing down on each sides and finally connecting as one that falls down on the cliff, along with the rest of the snow._

_Such disappointment._

_The young Avatar buried her face on her arms, crying for everything that happened._

_Without my bending, I won't be the Avatar anymore._

_Without my bending, I won't become strong and face even greater foes than Amon._

_Without my bending, I am not Korra anymore._

_And without it...I am nothing._

_A nobody..._

_But, the all of a sudden, footsteps marched on the snowy landscape, stopping nearby._

_Just by the loud marching, Korra could tell that it was not the others, and it was no one other than..._

_Tenzin._

_The name crushed her thoroughly._

_He mentored her, taught her everything there is to know about airbending and connecting with her spiritual matters._

_But even now, she failed to return the favor._

_Slowly lifting her head up, she asked for the man to go away._

_"Go away, Tenzin." She said, wiping a bit of her tears._

_But, there was something about Tenzin that wasn't like...him at all. Something was not right. It was like the young Avatar can sense that this has even more powerful aura than Tenzin's._

_"But, you called me here." A familiar and masculine voice replied._

_Korra immediately turned and was shocked to see the person standing in front of her._

_"Aang!" She definitely recognized the voice._

_The man with the blue arrow tattoos, with air nomad clothes...that couldn't be possibly anyone but Aang, the last Avatar before her._

_"Hello, Korra." The man smiled._

_The young Avatar's face lit up with happiness and hope._

_"How...how did I...?" Korra wasn't able to continue._

_"When we are at the lowest point of our life, we are open for a greater change." As the airbender Avatar explained, the other past Avatars appeared behind him._

_Avatar Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen..._

_Then, Avatar Aaang stepped forward, placing his right hand on Korra's forehead and one on her chest...close to her heart._

_The blue arrow on the Avatar's forehead lit up and the same thing did to his eyes, especially to the young Avatar._

_After a few seconds, the light faded and Korra felt a similar urge of power flowed through his body._

_That could only mean one thing._

_The moment that he eyes opened, a new power of aura came to her._

_Wind blasted through her feet, sending a tornado that lifted her up from the ground._

_Without her control, she released a wave of water, earth and fire...even commanding the waves of the sea._

_Never did she feel a single presence of her soul._

_The event lasted for a moment, then after, it placed her back on the ground and the white aura glowing on her eyes vanished without a trace._

_What happened was so incredible, she wasn't able to say something when her friend appeared._

_She turned around and focused her attention on the boy smiling in front of her._

_Mako..._

_Those eyes that she happened to love and admire, the haircut that made him different from the others and his smile that made her day brighten up with joy._

_They were soulmates after all, just like what Pema said._

_..._

_But, unfortunately, love had found something that the two lovers were not aware of._

_Mako..._

_She ran towards him, placing her arms around him, with him adding support to swing her around._

_The young Avatar knew what she has to say._

_Looking at her lover's eyes, she knew that this is what they called love._

_But, why?_

_Why can't she say those words properly?_

_In fact, why did her lips refuse to say anything at all?_

_Looking at Mako, a flashback came to her, like what her mother had warned her about._

_I love him..._

_No..._

_No..._

_I do!_

_No..._

_No..._

_NO!_

_"No!" She blurted out in an instant, her hands cupped to her ear and the world stopped right between them._

_"No...?" Mako was stunned._

_"Yes, Mako." Korra looked up to him, tears continuously flowing beneath her eyes. "I just...don't feel the same way."_

_The firebender boy was take aback, stepping backwards from her._

_What is this?_

_The pain started creeping again on his body, sending tears forming in his eyes._

_She...didn't love me?_

_"Korra...why?" He demanded for an explanation._

_"My feelings for you were gone a long time ago, Mako." Korra sobbed, trying desperately not to come any closer. "It started...until you loved Asami."_

_"I did but I loved you more, Korra. I do!" Mako cried out, hurt._

_Korra shook her head repeatedly._

_"Let's just stop this nonsense, Mako!" She shot back, continously fighting back. "You loved her...and now you love me?!"_

_"I won't stop!" Mako refused, stepping towards her. "I love you, Korra! I do! I do! Why is it that you can't see that?"_

_"STOP!" Korra cried out loudly even more stepping further away. "Just stop it, Mako. I don't want to be part of this anymore!"_

_"Korra..." Mako started to speak, now his voice had gone to a lower tone._

_"Just stop, please." Korra kneeled in front of him. "It's hurting me too much already."_

_The boy looked at her with bewilderment, hurt and confusion._

_Why?_

_Korra whistled for Naga to come near and she immediately rode on its back._

_"I'm sorry, Mako. I hope you'll understand. Someday." She smiled sadly, all the tears covering her eyes._

_Mako cried as she turned._

_She tried all in her willpower to avoid turning back and ordered Naga to move fawas way as possible._

_She didn't want her life to be over._

_Freedom is not found in a relationship, she thought._

_Voices of Mako echoed through her ears, but she didn't stop until she reached the end of the compound._

_Without looking back, she managed to go on, leaving the trail of sorrow and sadness while she walked across to the other side of the world._

_Goodbye._

_And I'm not coming back anymore._

* * *

"Korra." A female voice called someone out.

There was this girl, with beautiful curled dark-brown hair, dressed in a blue evening gown, staring at the constellations above at the night dark sky.

Her face was full of curiosity, her icy blue eyes focused at one constellation.

Such a pretty thing, the woman thought. But, every time she thinks of something, I wonder if her memories will come back.

Twirling a wine glass in one hand, one name remained in her thoughts.

_Mako..._

_...Who is that?_

_Do I even know that person?_


End file.
